Faith Overton
"Faith" refers to a character of the same name. For the religious concept, please go to church. Faith/Faith Overton/Faith the Lesbrarian '''is a senior at Shady Pines. She either is a librarian or used to live in the library after dark, maybe both. She does not have any blood children or a husband, but is open to the possibility of a gal pal. Her only family that she talks about is a nephew, and she once mentioned a brother named Rich. Faith secretly left her blood family in the homeland and only associates with her unnamed nephew, who sends her things through the interweb from something called Redditt. Over time Faith has begun to refer to OPF broadly as "family", often after ominously saying that "relationship ended with blood relatives". Faith is known to be a pudding enthusiast and frequent visitor of the Shady Pines Casino to fuel her blackjack addiction. She sometimes encourages other seniors to play Russian Roulette with her, but they never do. We can only wonder why. Faith buys organic corn at the farmer's market. She was initially frightened by other members of the senior living center, possibly under the delusion that she is much younger than the other residents and doesn't really belong there. This may have been triggered by Frederick claiming her as a goddaughter. Since the passing of Frederick, Faith has generally accepted her residence. Faith claims to love the Bible, but this is probably her projecting her general love for books with the absolute fact that ''the Bible is dummy thicc''. Faith is a sinner and she knows it, but uses her cursory Bible knowledge to gain boomer points among other residents. The name "Overton" has never been used, but was selected because her creator is a neurotic political hack. Faith Capitalizes The First Letter Of Every Word. Quotes * "If You Don't Sin, Jesus Died For Nothing" * "Corn Makes You Young... I Will Live Forever" * "My Nephew Works With Someone Named Reditt" * "Gladys Is A Heartless Dutch Colonialist And, As Far As We Know, Has Lived Forever And Cannot Be Killed" * "THE CARETAKERS DONT KNOW ABOUT THE KNIFE UNDER MY MATTRESS BUT IF YOU KEEP ACTING UP THEY'RE ABOUT TO" * Retired quote: "May The Blessings Be", a blessing from a fringe Scientology offshoot that Faith sometimes mistakenly utters when professing her love for the J-Man in the sky. Bastard Man Behind The Screen The name "Faith" may also refer to her puppet master, due to the server policy of assigning an old person name to every account. This person's young person name is known to be Sunny, though they are not known well as such due to being AFAB (assigned Faith at buffet). However, for the sake of clarification, they will be referred to as Sunny in this section. Sunny uses they/them pronouns, but both she/her and he/him are okay as long as you're not doing it to be mean. Most of Sunny's experience on r/oldpeoplefacebook is as an official Reddit Transcriber, meaning they notate image posts for screen readers to make Reddit more accessible to the visually impaired. Quotes * "I'm strong and love to fuck" * "Can I make my wiki picture a crucifix dildo or is that too nasty" * This entire wiki, pretty much * "There should only be one Dakota" * "''(Inhales a tampon like a vape) ''COTTON!'''" * "If god didn't want us to enjoy pissing, why did he make it taste so good?" Trivia * They made this part of the Wiki due to insecurity about the blurred line between character and person, and is trying to not lose their mind over writing about themselves in the third person * They love everyone in the server very much and want to be your friend! Please * they are usually discernible from faith by a lack of capitals. they also, uhh, type the way that they think/talk which includes... unusual pauses and stammers. they have a tic disorder, be nice * To imagine what Sunny looks like, take their Discord icon and make them less handsome and angular, and with glasses. That's pretty much it. They'll show you some pictures if you ask nicely. * They like to put noses in their ASCII emotes. :^) * They have never listened to Rock'n'Roll McDonald's and is trying extremely hard to keep it that way. * Sunny was a member of their high school's marching band, competition drumline, and musical pit. * They like the Minecraft :^) Category:Characters Category:Residents